A turtle's sadness
by therandomer5000
Summary: Donnie's finding it difficult to stay away from April while she's mad at him. That's all I'm gonna say.. R&R xx


**I was bored and should be printing off homework... oh well! enjoy xx**

* * *

**A turtle's sadness**

Donnie took a deep breath as he tried to pull himself together, he had never felt so miserable.

He had always tried to help April, save her from her every day problems. No matter what he did know he couldn't make her feel better because she refused to talk to him, she never wanted to see him again or any of his brothers.

He wouldn't give up, no matter what happened he would help her even if she didn't want it.

He wanted to see her.. he had to see her.

Don ran out of his lab before running to April's house, she was sitting on her fire escape looking angrily at the stars as her father swooped past her house.

''April'' Donnie sighed but she didn't hear him, he had an idea that Mikey had suggested as a joke.. he hoped it would work.

''You look so beautiful today...'' He began to sing, April couldn't see him but she must of heard his voice.

''When you're sitting there it's hard for me to look away..

so I try to find the words that I could say..

I know distance doesn't matter but you seem so far away..

and I can't lie cause every time I leave my heart turns to grey..''

''I want to come back home to see your face

cause I just can't take it!

Every day with out you feels

like a blade right through me

I can wait..

I can wait forever

When you call my heart stops beating.

when you're gone it won't stop bleeding.

I can wait..

I can wait forever..''

''You look so beautiful today..

It's like every time I turn around I see your face..

the thing I miss the most is waking up next to you

when I look into your eyes

I wish that I could stay

and I can't lie cause every time I leave my heart turns to grey..

I want to come back home to see your face

cause I just can't take it!

Every day with out you feels

like a blade right through me

I can wait..

I can wait forever

When you call my heart stops beating.

when you're gone it won't stop bleeding.

I can wait..

I can wait forever..''

Donnie sat quietly for a moment but drooped when he heard April's window shut, he looked round to see she'd went back inside.

''Oh April... when will you get that I'm sorry'' Don sighed, He sat on the roof and hugged his knees. He closed his eyes and thought about all the good times with her. He missed her so much and his heart ached, he wanted to go home and curl up on his bed and cry.

He opened his eyes and looked up, he could feel a presence but couldn't see them. he stood up and looked around himself to see Karai in front of him.

''hmm.. a lonely turtle... If I kill you then Leo will come find me.. then I can kill him'' Karai laughed, Donnie scowled at her.

''Why do you have such a grudge against my brother?'' Donnie asked angrily, ''It's pissing the rest of us off!''

''Shame'' Karai smirked as she pulled out her sword and pointed it at Don, Donnie jumped down on the fire escape. he didn't have his Bo with him.

''DON'T RUN FROM ME TURTLE!'' Donnie was about to run away when he was grabbed and pulled in through April's window, Karai ran away to find Donatello.

''A-April'' Donnie gasped and blushed when he saw her, ''You.. helped me?''

''If she kills you she'll kill the rest of your family too'' April shrugged, ''The rest of New York still needs you... I haven't forgiven you or your brothers''

''April.. we didn't mean it.. It was an accident'' Donnie said sadly,

''NINJAS AREN'T SUPPOSED TO CAUSE ACCIDENTS!'' April yelled angrily, ''YOU MUTATED MY FATHER DONATELLO! i JUST GOT HIM BACK!''

''I know'' Don bowed his head, ''But think of all the things we've done to help you and your father.. I'm still working on a cure for your dad too''

''I DON'T CARE!'' April had tears in her eyes now, she started swinging at him but he dodged her fists.

''Calm down'' Donnie frowned, April ignored him. Donnie walked calmly to the window to leave but April stopped him.

''Don't leave.. please'' She whimpered, ''I don't wanna be alone again''

Donnie turned to face her and gave her a hug.

''I have to leave.. You'll hate me if I don't'' Don frowned, then he left through the window and climbed to the roof.

''Why'd you leave?'' Don's three brothers were behind him, leo had spoken. ''Why would she hate you?''

''If I had stayed she would've told me I should be making a cure rather than staying with her.. then she'd just get angrier'' Donnie answered with out looking at them. ''Lets just go home''

The four turtles went home together, the other three watched Donnie go to his room. They hoped April would forgive them for Donnie's sake.

* * *

**Please Review xx**


End file.
